


A Night in Dumzbthar

by SerasLex



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward cuddles, College of Winterhold - Freeform, Come on, Dwemer Rubix Cube, Experienced Lucien, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I'm Sorry Mr. Joseph Russell, It's Lucien, Loss of Virginity, Lucien Has Been a Naughty Boy, Lucien Love, Lucien Needs More Love, Lucien is Under Rated, Non-Canon Relationship, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameful smut, Shameless Smut, Side Story, Trust, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, awkward everything, but we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerasLex/pseuds/SerasLex
Summary: For a month Faunne LaRoen waited for his letter, and for a month she worried. She knew that this was something he needed to do, but she couldn't help herself. Since she met him when she was a teenager, she was the assertive and adventurous one, and now it was her turn to sit and worry. So she waited in the College of Winterhold, studying the healing arts as distracted as she was, until finally the courier arrived with the letter she had long awaited.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lucien Flavius
Kudos: 33





	A Night in Dumzbthar

**Author's Note:**

> This is an offshoot of a series I'm working on, and is not canon between Faunne and Lucien. Pretty much, treat it like it's just a dream or something when the other work comes out.

For a month I waited for his letter, and for a month I worried. I knew that this was something he needed to do, but I couldn't help myself. Since I met him when I was a teenager, I was the assertive and adventurous one, and now it was my turn to sit and worry. So I waited in the College of Winterhold, studying the healing arts as distracted as I was, until finally the courier arrived with the letter I had long awaited.

"I have a letter for a Miss La," The courier stopped and squinted at the name on the letter, "Ron?"

I smiled "Close enough."

I paid him for the distance he must've traveled and blew through the wax seal on the letter and scanned its contents. Once I had the information I desired, I rushed off to my dorm and grabbed everything that I would need. I had already packed in anticipation, but there were still things I needed to gather for the trip. Like a bee, I buzzed around my room with a newfound vigor that must've gained the attention of J'zargo, who liked to lounge in my room whenever given the chance.

"This one is going somewhere, yes?" He asked, with an amused look on his face.

"Yup" I responded, yanking my journals and writing materials out of my desk drawers and shoving them into my bags.

"Might this one ask where you are going?" J'zargo plucked a blue dartwing off of my desk and inspected it, before placing it back down.

"Solstheim. Lucien sent a letter to me, telling me he's ready for visitors." I said, moving to my wardrobe and packed some extra clothes.

"This one thinks that you are a little too excited to see him." J'zargo smirked "Is he your lover?"

My face got warm at the question. It wasn't an uncommon assumption people made back in the Imperial City, and occasionally the caravans would comment, but it was not correct. Lucien and I were just close friends.

"No, nothing like that, J'zargo." I said perhaps a little too fast.

"Hmm. It is a shame. This one thinks that you two would be quite cute together." J'zargo replied, obviously just trying to get me riled up.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Look, J'zargo. Can you do me a favor, please, and deliver this note to Mirabelle? I'm leaving immediately, and I don't know where she is right now."

"Of course. This one wishes you safe travels. Do not go with strangers offering you candy, yes?" The Khajiit joked.

He held his arms out wide for a hug, which I accepted. Squeezing his form close, I noticed that he smelled of spices.

"Thanks, J'zargo. You take care as well. Don't singe anymore fur."

With that, I left. I cast Long Stride to speed me along the road that would take me to Windhelm, where I boarded the ship to Solstheim. The sea was mostly calm, aside from a mild storm that blew through the third day in. I wished it was more relaxing, but since it was a Nord cargo vessel, I was expected to help with some chores. At least the passage was cheap. Within a week, we arrived on the ashen island and I made my way down the faded path that would lead me to Lucien in Dumzbthar.

Once inside, I followed the long hallways that would lead to where he made his study. I knocked on the archway with my staff, wood clacking on stone got his attention. He turned around, bleary-eyed and dazed, his mind obviously lost somewhere between here and his thoughts. His hair stuck out in all directions, and his beard was unkempt. I could smell his body odor from where I stood. He blinked once, twice, then three times, before his mind caught up.

“Faunne!” He cried, rushing towards me, arms wide.

“Lucien!” I said, giddily.

I met him halfway across the room. It was him, and he was warm and smelly. We collided with more force than I intended, and we both stumbled but didn’t fall.

“You smell!” I said, laughing.

“I didn’t think you’d arrive so soon! If I did, I’d have cleaned up by now!”

We spoke about anything and everything and Lucien escorted me to his room, which had some more furnishings, where we spoke for a while longer before I shooed him off to go bathe. After a while of reading, I got bored and decided to poke around his room. I didn’t do anything that would be too unladylike or that would upset him, I was just doing some light snooping. After my curiosity was sated, I found a puzzle cube on his night stand. There were six different symbols on a three by three grid on each side, I picked it up and inspected it and realized that the sides turn. It seemed that Lucien was in the middle of solving it.

Once I turned a couple sides, I realized what the pattern was and had solved it by the time that Lucien had come back into the room.

“Oh! You solved it! I was working on that. Found it in one of the bedrooms shortly after I moved in.” Lucien continued on about how he thinks it’s a toy the Dwemer used to teach about patterns and logic.

I kind of spaced out after a while, drowsy from several nights of restless sleep, but I was happy for Lucien. He enjoyed this kind of work, and it seemed he was finally starting to get some respect from his fellow scholars. My train of thought was interrupted by Lucien calling my name.

“Faunne?” He asked, concerned for I had probably stopped looking like I was paying attention long ago.

“Sorry, Lucien.” I said, I covered my mouth as I yawned. “I’m just a bit sleepy. You were saying?”

My Imperial friend smiled. “Don’t worry about that. How about you go clean up and you can sleep in my bed.”

“I don’t want to kick you out of your bed, Lucien. You look like you need to sleep, too.”

“It’s fine, Faunne. I can sleep on the sofa over there, it’s not a big deal.”

I stopped and thought a moment. “It’s a very large bed. We could probably share just fine. We slept in closer arrangements before, if you’re concerned about that.”

He nodded. “Alright, I suppose.” He sniffed the air briefly, before jokingly covering his nose “Now you go bathe. You smell a bit salty.”

Lucien gave me directions to his bathroom, and I found it easily enough. A hot bath never feels better than when you haven’t had one available for some time. I used some of the soaps I packed with me to help wash and freshen up. I dressed myself in some red pajamas and made my way back to Lucien’s bedroom.

Upon returning to the bedroom, I could see that Lucien had the lights turned down to a low setting. Lucien lay in his bed, reading in gray pajamas. He smiled when I entered the room and patted the space next to him on the bed.

“It’ll be like a sleepover!” He said cheerily “Except we’re in our twenties and we’re tired, so we’ll actually sleep.”

“What else would we do?” I started with a smirk, climbing under the blankets “Well, I guess we could stay up all night doing each other’s hair, telling spooky stories and talking about boys if you want to, but…” I trailed off.

Lucien laughed “Alright, go on ahead and go to sleep. I’m going to read for a bit longer. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, Lucien.” I mumbled.

Once I was comfortable, I immediately slipped into slumber.

When I woke, I felt warm and comfortable. I was in that dazed state between sleep and consciousness where all of your senses seem so far away and you feel like you’re floating. My senses came to me one by one until I was slightly more awake. I noticed an arm draped over my back, and the feeling of a leg between mine.

All of my senses came back to me and I stretched as best as I could within the human confines that Lucien and I had pulled ourselves into last night. We lay on our sides, facing each other. His right arm was draped over my side and holding me close to him while his other was under his pillow. My left leg was draped over his top leg, which was wedged between mine. My head had been nestled under his chin at some point in the night.

Lucien stirred awake, pulling me closer for a moment, before he seemed to realize that we were tangled up with each other. He pulled back slightly, stretching. I was still half-awake as I leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

He jolted with surprise, and I recoiled, realizing what I had just done.

“I’m sorry! I don’t know what I was thinking.” I squeaked, embarrassed. J’zargo’s teasing must have gotten into my head.

Lucien smiled and shut me up with his own kiss. I was clumsy against him, and he was oddly well-coordinated with this. When I had finally relaxed and melted into it, he pulled away.

“Good morning to you, too.” He smirked, slightly smug.

I couldn’t help but to smile. I hadn’t intended to kiss my best friend, but it seemed that he didn’t mind.

“Good morning.” I untangled my legs from his and stretched properly.

The lights in the bedroom had turned brighter, probably to simulate daytime cycles.

“So was our kiss something we can continue, or was it a one time thing?” Lucien asked.

“I don’t know.” Heat rose to my cheeks.

“Is there anything I can do to help you figure that out?” He asked, playfully.

“Maybe.” I muttered.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his, slowly this time. Lucien placed his hand along the back of my head, guiding me closer through our kiss. We continued like this for some time, breaking away for light conversation between kisses. I was figuring it out as we went, and desire eventually crept into our actions.

It didn’t take long for Lucien to turn me onto my back to hover over me, his hands on either side of my head, and my own were tangled up in his golden hair. I felt his tongue poke at my lips. It took me a couple seconds to figure out what he wanted before I parted my lips obediently. Lucien shifted his weight so that his right hand could roam along my side, passing several ticklish spots on his way.

He pulled his lips from mine with a slight “chic” noise and kissed his way down my chin and to my neck. At first, I was confused as to what he was doing at my neck until he found a spot that made me moan slightly. Lucien played with that spot for a while, kissing, licking and nipping at it as I sighed below him in contentment.

I was disappointed when he pulled away, but as I opened my eyes to meet his blue orbs, I basked in the warmth and desire they held.

“Would you like to stop, Faunne?” His hand toyed at the bottom of my shirt as he asked this.

“Not so long as you can promise me one thing, Lucien.” I said, my characteristic confidence returning.

“What is it?”

I paused a moment, looking deeply into his eyes as I articulated what I wanted to say in my head.

“That no matter what happens, we will always remain friends. If more titles are tacked on between us, that’s fine, but first and foremost we are friends. Can you promise me that, Lucien?”

He didn’t hesitate with his response.

“I promise.”

Lucien kissed me once more before he spoke again.

“Does this make us lovers, then?”

“Perhaps.” I smiled “Let’s just see where this takes us.”

I leaned forward and caught his lips again, my hands wandered down to his neck and shoulders, where I briefly played with the hair on the nape of his neck. I continued down his sides and back, and tugged at his shirt. Pulling away, I looked at his face for consent before I started unbuttoning his pajama shirt.

When it fell open I placed my hands on his chest and began caressing the bare skin while Lucien began his work opening my shirt. He was toned from our adventuring together, but not what you would call muscular. His shoulders were wide in a masculine way, and blonde hair spanned the expanse on his chest before tapering down his navel and what was covered by his pants.

“Liking what you see?” His question pulled me out of my contemplation.

I smirked up at him and batted my eyelashes. “Definitely.”

When Lucien’s hands finished unbuttoning my shirt, my hands came back to hold my shirt closed for a moment longer.

“You’ll be the first man to ever see me like this.” I said, suddenly nervous.

“It would be my honor, Faunne.” He said this with such certainty, that it put me at ease again.

I pulled my shirt open, revealing my bare breasts to him. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he reached his hand to caress the peak of one of my mounds.

“They look much larger like this.”

I could feel my face get warmer than it was before. He shifted his weight once more so that he was kneeling above me. He grasped my breasts in both hands and massaged them lightly.

“You look gorgeous.” He said.

“So do you.”

And he really did. The lighting in this room made the colors in his eyes dance in a way I had never seen, and his face was slightly reddened from our activities.

Lucien leaned down and caught my lips again as we finally shed our shirts and tossed them to wherever they will be found later. With our top halves exposed finally, Lucien made his way down my throat, pausing briefly to play with the spot he had found earlier, then descended down to my breasts. He teased my left nipple slightly, looking up at me through his eyelashes before he took it into his mouth.

I moaned again, my head falling back into the pillows as his hand came to play with my other nipple. Once that peak had been hardened, he moved to my other to give it some attention as well. Satisfied with my sighs, he nipped and laved his way down my navel until he was eye level with my womanhood. Lucien looked up at me and I arched my hips off of the bed so that he could remove my pants. He smirked up at me.

He licked up my slit, which had already been moistened for him, before circling around my bud. Shocks of pleasure made their ways through my spine as he did this, making me moan a bit louder this time. One of his fingers pushed its way into my virgin hole and caused more of those pleasurable sparks.

It was when he added a second finger that things started to stretch, so he went slow and applied more attention to my clitoris. The third was uncomfortable, but I endured until the pleasurable sensations came back.

Lucien worked me until I started feeling a coil build up in my stomach. I balled my fists in the sheets below me as I felt the sensation build up and intensify, moans falling from my mouth all the while and echoing in the room around us. I enjoyed the feelings and found it to be quite fun, until suddenly that coil snapped and an amazing feeling washed over me. I laid there, a panting mess as Lucien pulled his mouth and fingers away before crawling back up my form. He waited until I came down before he kissed me again.

I could taste my arousal on his tongue, and I could feel that flame inside my loins reignite at his attentions.

Lucien broke the kiss “Are you ready to go further, my friend?”

I nodded, but he waited with a teasing smirk until I gave him a verbal response.

“Yes.”

He leaned back and pulled down his night pants and kicked them off the edge of the bed. Right away I noticed that his manhood was quite large. Not that I spent much time around erect penises, but as a healer, though, sometimes I would have to take care of problems involving men’s nether regions. Books on medicine also sometimes discussed average sizes for such members. Lucien’s appeared to be much larger than the measurements those books mentioned.

Next, I noticed Lucien’s smug smirk, and realized that I had been staring at his member for quite sometime while I was lost in thought. I decided to say something, but didn’t really know what to say, so I went with whatever my brain could come up with first.

“You’re quite large. Bigger than the average, anyway.”

“Uh huh. Tell me more.” He placed his hands on either side of my head as he said this.

My face was warm, but I decided to see how he would react if I actually did continue with the compliments.

“You know, I always thought you were handsome. Quite a few girls back home also thought you were, too.”

“You know I was joking, right?” He asked, his smirk now a goofy grin.

“I know.”

He caught my lips once more and we giggled into the kiss. Our hands roamed each other’s bodies freely, and we started getting quite heated again. Lucien moved his hand to guide himself through my folds, making me moan lightly. He leaned up to observe me, as he slid his head into me.

The stretch was almost too much for me to handle and my fingers along his back dug into his shoulder blades. Lucien pushed himself further in slowly, groaning at the tightness as he stretched me and breached my virgin barrier. While it was not the most excruciating pain I had ever felt, it was probably the hardest to describe. As my hymen separated from my walls, it felt like I was being pinched.

He remained seated within me, watching my face, and apologizing for the pain. With the same hand he used to guide himself into me, he started to rub my erect nub. The pleasure helped offset the pain. It took a while, but eventually I relaxed enough for him to move. The mix of pain and pleasure was intoxicating as Lucien slowly thrusted into my core. Eventually, the pain ebbed away, and I asked Lucien to go faster, which he did enthusiastically. He lowered himself with his head next to mine and his hands balled up in the sheets next to my head. My hands roamed his back, and I let one slip down and lightly pinch his bottom, which he responded with a harder thrust.

“Lucien!” I cried when he hit a spot in me that made me see stars. “By the Nine, don’t stop!”

“Well,” He grunted positioning himself so that he would hit that spot again. “Here I was with plans to stop. Ah well,” He thrust right into that spot and my back arched off the bed. “I’ll do as you say.”

Stars filled my vision again and a loud moan escaped me, my nails began biting into Lucien’s shoulder blades. His thrusts were becoming more erratic as the coil in my belly began to wind up again. The bed below us began creaking with the movement of our bodies as Lucien leaned back onto his knees to get more leverage on me. He grasped me by my hips and continued to ram inside of me, biting his lip and leaving me breathless in the best way.

Finally, my muscles in my body seized as the coil snapped once again, and my vision briefly went black. Lucien rode out my orgasm before it pulled him into his own, his hips snapping against mine as he came. Panting, we came down from our highs, blissed and together. Lucien leaned down and kissed me once more before he pulled out of my womanhood. I almost whimpered at his absence, but caught myself. He reached around to his end table and pulled out a washcloth, which he used to wipe off my blood from himself, then from the small amount that was leaking out of me.

We basked in the afterglow as Lucien lay on his back and my head nestled into his chest.

“Well, that was something, wasn’t it?” I broke the silence.

“Yeah. Was it good?” He asked. I think he already knew the answer.

I leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

“Better than good.”

I rolled out of bed and grabbed my bag, then made my way towards the door.

“Where are you going?” He called after me.

“I don’t know about you, but I think I would like another bath.” I stopped and smirked at him over my shoulder. “You can come join me, if you like.”

Right as I reached the door, I heard him climb out of the bed behind me, and I couldn’t help but to laugh. And joined me, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Mr. Joseph Russell, if you're reading this. Lucien deserves more love than what he gets.


End file.
